


Incurable

by Dolavine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Lust, Coming In Pants, Frottage, M/M, Vampire Turning, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:30:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolavine/pseuds/Dolavine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on a hunt Sam is turned by an Alpha Vampire. In a desperate attempt to bring back Sam’s humanity, Dean accidentally renders him incurable. Now they must learn how to live and deal with the consequences of his actions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incurable

**Title:** Incurable  
 **Author:** Dolavine  
 **Pairing:** Sam/Dean, Wincest  
 **Rating:** Nc-17  
 **Warnings:** Some violence and blood play.  
 **Word Count:** 5,223  
 **Art Prompt:** [apieceofcake](http://apieceofcake.livejournal.com/420546.html)  
 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is a total work of fiction and not meant as any infringement on Kripke Entertainment or the Supernatural Franchise, only Eric owns the boys. No profit was made by this total work of fiction.  
 **Summary:** While on a hunt Sam is turned by an Alpha Vampire. In a desperate attempt to bring back Sam’s humanity, Dean accidentally renders him incurable. Now they must learn how to live and deal with the consequences of his actions.  
 **A/N:** written for the [](http://spn-illuminated.livejournal.com/profile)[**spn_illuminated**](http://spn-illuminated.livejournal.com/) challenge. Written for [](http://apieceofcake.livejournal.com/profile)[**apieceofcake**](http://apieceofcake.livejournal.com/) ’s wonderful art prompt. I want to thank the Mods especially [](http://lexicale.livejournal.com/profile)[**lexicale**](http://lexicale.livejournal.com/) for being so wonderful with me and for all the mods for creating this challenge, it’s been fun. Thank you to my wonderful Beta’s [](http://memoonster.livejournal.com/profile)[**memoonster**](http://memoonster.livejournal.com/) and [](http://deansgirl369.livejournal.com/profile)[**deansgirl369**](http://deansgirl369.livejournal.com/).. Honestly I couldn’t have two better beta’s, the support and love they give me is beyond compare.. thanks again.

  
[ ](http://s14.photobucket.com/albums/a348/Dolavine/?action=view&current=banner2.jpg)   


  


  
  
  
  


  


Separating probably isn’t the smartest idea Dean’s ever had but when you’re dealing with an alpha vampire who may or may not have underlings with him separating is probably your best option, at least that is how Dean rationalizes sending Sam to the other end of the abandoned factory, alone.

Its dark and the sound of water dripping on pavement echoes through the empty expanse of space as Dean’s eyes search the area. There are catwalks above his head, the sound of metal creaking startles him into alert mode and he aims his shotgun towards the catwalk above him. He narrows his eyes and calms his breathing to a slow pace so that he can focus completely as he watches for movement in the dark.

A cold hand wraps around Dean’s throat knocking him off balance and the gun goes off, the blast echoing through the factory.

He hits the floor with a thud, his head hitting the cement floor with blinding force, his vision going blurry and confusion setting in as a heavy weight moves onto his chest.

When his vision clears a set of ice blue eyes are staring down at him, the hand is still around his neck, the fingers squeezing a bit too tight for comfort as a feeling of pain shoots through both of his shoulders. He tries to move his arms but he can’t.

“Didn’t think I would let you have the advantage now did you,” a voice says quietly. It’s cold and confident.

Dean tries to swallow but he can’t get his throat to work, he can barely breathe and definitely can’t speak. He’s at a complete disadvantage and in this split second he realizes that separating from Sam was not a rational decision after all.

Sam hears the gunshot and takes off for the other side of the factory where he left Dean. He rounds the corner and sees Dean pinned beneath a vampire and rushes towards him.

“DEAN!,” Sam yells running forward.

The vampire turns and stares at Sam baring his fangs as he makes a hissing noise. He chokes Dean harder until he loses consciousness before lunging at Sam. He flies with lightning speed barreling into Sam with full force pushing him into the wall, pinning Sam there with just his sheer force.

Sam’s struggling against the tall thin Vampire who has him trapped with just his arm over his chest. He refuses to look into the ice blue eyes that are staring darkly at him. Its predator and prey as the vampire shows who has the control.

He tilts his head and continues to bare his fangs as he examines Sam. He’s as tall as Sam, thinner and with less muscle but stronger by far. “You’re brothers,” he hisses out.

Sam closes his eyes to keep from being enchanted by the icy stare; he takes a deep breath and swallows hard. “Get the fuck off of me,” he grunts out as he struggles against him.

The vampire laughs a cold calculated chuckle. “Never,” he narrows his eyes and looks back at Dean who is starting to stir. “I think I will keep you, as a pet,” he opens his mouth wide and bites down on Sam’s exposed neck flesh and begins to drink him.

Dean’s incoherent, he looks around, his blurred vision capturing Sam’s form being pinned to the wall and he scrambles to get up, he grabs the heavy knife from his belt loop holster and stumbles across the room. “Get off of him you bastard!”

Sam goes limp, his breathing is slow and he can’t fight against the vampire anymore, he is losing consciousness, his last vision is of Dean coming at him and he exhales hard. “Dean,” he gasps out before his eyes close.

The Vampire pulls off and laughs, he looks back at Dean as he rushes across the room. “Now my pet,” he says before biting his own wrist and putting it over Sam’s mouth. He holds his head up and tilts his head back making him swallow the blood that has flowed into his mouth. Sam coughs and sputters as he swallows it, he can’t fight it, it’s a natural reaction to try and swallow when you’re choking.

Dropping Sam to the floor the Vampire turns to Dean with a red smile before knocking the knife out of his hand and spinning him around, his hands around his neck poised to break it. He whispers in Dean’s ear. “Don’t worry, he’ll always have family to take care of him,” he starts to twist Dean’s neck when a small blade plunges into his throat.

“That’s right you son of a bitch, he’ll always have me,” Dean twists the knife, he feels the vampire let go of him. He turns to finish him off but he’s gone, only the sound of the factory door closing echoes through the room.

He runs over to Sam who is crumpled on the floor, blood flowing from his neck and Dean falls down next to him. “Sammy, Sam, stay with me, you have to stay with me,” he checks for breathing and pushes a handkerchief over the bleeding wound.

He manages to drag Sam to the car and put him in the back seat. He doesn’t even realize Sam has ingested some of the vampire’s blood. “You’ll be fine Sammy all you need is some sleep,” he says as they pull into the motel parking lot. He’s trying to console himself more than Sam since he’s unconscious. “We’re here, some rest and hot soup and you’ll be fine,” he drags him into the motel room and hoists him onto the bed.

Shedding their blood soaked clothes Dean climbs into bed next to him; he pushes close and holds him tight. “It’s going to be alright.”

 

 

  


[ ](http://s14.photobucket.com/albums/a348/Dolavine/?action=view&current=Divider2.jpg)

  


When Sam wakes up the room is bright and flooded with light, his eyes hurt and he feels instantly sick, he rolls over and vomits over the edge of the bed.

Dean wakes up to the sound of Sam vomiting and jumps out of bed to rush around and hold the waste can under him, he strokes his hair to calm him, “Shhh it’s alright Sammy,” he says in his most comforting manner.

When Sam is empty he sits up, his head pounding with the sound of rhythmical beating drums. He feels cold from head to toe and even the ends of his hair hurt. “Something’s wrong,” he croaks out.

“I can’t imagine you would feel very good Sammy, you were almost completely drained last night,” Dean leans down in front of him to clean the vomit off of his shirt and mouth.

Sam can smell Dean; his skin, his hair, the cheeseburger on his breath that he ate the night before. The sound of his heart pounds relentlessly in his ears like an amplified drum. “Jesus Dean, get the fuck away from me,” he shoves Dean away.

“What,” Dean says looking Sam up and down.

“Just, oh fuck,” he runs into the bathroom and opens his mouth. He lifts his lip and pushes on the gum line, a small white sharp fang pushes through the surface, and he touches it with his tongue like it isn’t real. The reality is setting in, he remembers what happened and how it felt to be drained within an inch of his life and then force fed the blood. He remembers those eyes, that voice as it called him a pet and the cold reality hits him in the gut.

Dean walks up behind Sam; he watches his face in the mirror and swallows hard. “He turned you didn’t he,” his voice is low and full of sadness and disappointment.

Sam only responds with an affirmative head nod.

“No Sam,” he can’t look at him and walks back into the room again. He sits on the bed and puts his head in his hands. “This can’t be happening.”

Sam’s gut hurts, his body feels weak and strong at the same time and if he’s completely honest, he’s craving blood. “The gravity of this situation is grim,” he’s leaning on the sink watching Dean on the bed. “There’s no other choice Dean, you know what needs done.”

Dean’s head snaps up and he looks in Sam’s eyes reflected in the mirror. They are already starting to change, to go more ice blue than hazel. “You haven’t fed, we can still save you,” he jumps up and grabs the journal from the table and quickly starts to scan it.

“I’m craving,” his voice is cold and dark. He opens his mouth and shows Dean his fangs coming down; he licks his lips as he focuses on Dean’s throbbing neck artery. His breathing changes as his entire body floods with a hot feeling, he’s controlling it for now but for how long he’s not sure.

“Hold back Sammy, just hold back,” Dean finds the pages and scans them for any idea on how to stop the process, but nothing. “Damn it,” he throws the book down then grabs his phone and dials Bobby’s number.

The phone rings but the answering machine picks up. “You’ve got me, leave a message and I’ll get back to you.”

“Damn it Bobby,” Dean’s exasperated. “Sam’s been turned by a vampire and we don’t know what to do about it, call me.”

Sam’s breathing has accelerated and he can’t stop staring at Dean’s pulsing neck artery. He can smell the blood pumping inside of his brother and he wants nothing more than to let it flow into his mouth. He squeezes his hands into fists as he fights the urge to attack. “It’s hard Dean,” he can barely say the words; his jaw is clenched tight as he says it.

The intense focused look on Sam’s face tells Dean how hard Sam is fighting the craving. “Do I need to lock you up,” he’s asking like he wants Sam’s permission to chain him up but he knows as well as Sam knows that Dean will do whatever it takes to save him regardless of permission.

“Yes,” he hates to say it, hates to be treated like a caged animal but his rational mind is still in control so he lets his rational brain make the call.

Dean uses the silver chains from the trunk kit, he binds Sam’s arms and wrists to the fasten bar under the window air conditioner. “That should hold you,” he says tugging on the binds.

Sam’s skin is welting up from the chains, it’s burning but the want and need for food is overwhelming it. He fixates on Dean’s heart rate, the way it goes up and down as he searches the internet for a way to save him. At first he doesn’t want to taste him because he’s Dean, but now, he wants to eat him **because** he’s his brother.

Three more calls to Bobby and Dean’s extremely frustrated. “I am going with folk lore legends and as long as you don’t feed, I can save you by killing the Vampire that turned you.”

Sam can’t even hear him; he’s so deep inside of his own need at this point. He’s almost frothing at the mouth for Dean’s blood; he can’t hear anything but the sound of Dean’s heart pumping vital blood through his veins and the smell of his brother overwhelms all of his olfactory senses.

“I’m going out,” Dean says as he puts on his jacket and twirls his keys around his finger. “I’ll be back as soon as I can,” he puts the do not disturb sign on the door and locks it as he leaves.

Once Dean’s gone Sam gets a reprieve from the lust, the craving for Dean’s blood. He relaxes against the chains and focuses on the hot stinging itch at his skin. It’s almost a relief to feel the pain, let it take over and flood his thoughts.

Dean goes back to the factory; he searches it from top to bottom but nothing, no vampires, no clues as to where the vampire is. He’s leaving when the sun hits several dark spots on the ground; he bends down and examines them. They’re blood droplets from the vampire; he can tell the difference between Sam’s and the vampire’s since Sam’s are smeared from being drug across the pavement to the Impala. These are perfect round drops of dried blood leaving a trail along the side of the building, he follows them to the back where they disappear down a manhole, blood smeared on the cover where he pulled the cover off and back over again.

 

He takes off the cover and stares down into the black hole, he feels the knife holder at his side for the silver knife, and it’s there so he climbs down the ladder into the blackness.

At the bottom he uses his lighter as a flashlight. He’s not sure which direction it went in but he’s guessing to the left because it looks like blood smears on the wall in that direction. The water sloshes under his boots as he makes his way cautiously down the narrow corridor of the tunnels, the rats run along the pipes above his head and he keeps telling himself if he can’t really see them, they aren’t there.

He’s been walking for a while down the twisting tunnels when he sees a light shining in the distance. He moves with more caution, closing his lighter and clinging to the walls as he proceeds down. He hears voices echoing off of the cement walls and then he sees movement. He slinks closer, tighter to the wall and slows his breathing as not to catch their attention.

When he’s on top of the nest he sees two male vampires, they are talking in a tongue he doesn’t understand but he recognizes the one as the vampire from the factory. He’s tall and lanky, wearing a skin tight leather body suit and slave collar with an O ring in the center. He has tattoos on his face and a septum ring. His long black hair hangs loosely around his face and he reminds Dean of Marilyn Manson.

Dean’s jacket gets caught on a shard sticking out of the wall and he doesn’t notice until he moves to get a closer look. The fabric rips, not a sound a human ear would hear but the vampires hear it and they stop dead in their tracks and look out into the corridor. The ice blue eyes piercing the dark area and Dean’s heart rate speeds up again, they detect it immediately. Dean stands completely still trying hard not to move an inch but his vitals give him away, the vampires step out into the corridor, and they’re sniffing the air like dogs picking up a scent. Suddenly the vampire from the factory sees Dean and lunges at him. Dean scrambles out of the way and heads back up the corridor when the other vampire drops down from the ceiling where he was scrambling along the pipes.

Lunging forward Dean stabs the vampire in the chest stunning him before taking the thick heavy blade and cutting his head free from his shoulders.

Its only mere seconds before the other vampire has him in his grip. They tussle along the wall, Dean’s arms pinned to his sides, the knife cutting his leg as he tries to grapple for control but the vampire has the best of him. The blood flows down his leg and the scent catches the vampire’s attention, he touches the damaged leg and then puts the blood from his fingers into his mouth and smiles.

“Just like your brother’s,” he says, his pupils narrowing like a snake’s.

“Fuck you,” Dean screams, the sound echoing down the tunnels.

“How is your brother, do you want to kill him, is that why you came here looking for me, for revenge?”

“My brother is fine, it didn’t work,” he’s lying.

“Tsk tsk tsk.. You shouldn’t lie Dean,” he waves his red tinged finger in Dean’s face.

“I’m not, he’s back at the motel sleeping,” he struggles against the force of the vampire’s body on his.

“I can feel him, we are one now. You know he’s just waiting for you to go back to make a meal of you,” he smiles a cold fang filled smile. “The sad thing is I have to deny my child his big brother as his first meal. See what you make me do Dean, now I have to eat you instead of letting him do it, how will I ever make it up to him? Oh well, something will come to mind, but first,” he opens his mouth wide and goes to sink his teeth into Dean’s neck.

Dean brings his knee up and slams it into the vampire’s gut knocking him backwards, he then jumps forward and thrusts the knife into his throat, straight through the healing wound from before but this time he doesn’t twist but forcefully shoves it off to the side with a mighty rage filled thrust. “Eat this motherfucker.” The blade cuts through his neck severing it half off of his shoulders; he then quickly turns the blade and repeats the motion on the other side decapitating the vampire. The head falls to the floor at Dean’s feet. He kicks the head next to the limp body and pulls out his lighter. “Burn baby burn,” he says as he ignites the vampire’s suit. He watches it burn for a few minutes before making his way back up the tunnels to the manhole.

  


[ ](http://s14.photobucket.com/albums/a348/Dolavine/?action=view&current=Divider1.jpg)

  


Sam struggles against his restraints; he pulls so hard his skin bleeds from the chains. He wants out, he wants to feed, to hunt, to find his maker and tear his heart out for doing this to him. Dean’s been gone for hours now, seems like days as the hunger builds in Sam’s hollow gut when all that is on his mind is eating.

His cell phone rings but it’s in his jacket on the bed where he can’t reach it. The ringing pierces his ears like a high pitched dog whistle and he can’t even protect them. He wonders if this is how it’s going to be now with sounds, smells and light all too intense for him to bear. He’d cry with frustration if he had tears to shed.

The sound of the Impala invades the room before Dean even bursts through the door. He rushes over to Sam who gives him a dark glare. The bleeding rings on his wrists startle Dean when he sees them. He crouches down next to Sam. “Do you feel any different?”

“Do you mean do I still want to drink you dry, then the answer is no, I feel the same,” he shakes his bonds as he tries to reach for Dean.

“But I killed the vampire that turned you and you haven’t fed yet. Have you?”

“How the hell could I feed, I’ve been chained to the wall and no one has come in the room but you,” he’s almost enraged as the sound of Dean’s heart floods his thoughts again.

“Fuck,” Dean stands up and grabs his temples as he starts to pace.

“Have you heard back from Bobby yet?” Sam’s trying to control himself by being calm and rational, the two things he doesn’t feel like at the moment.

“No,” he decides to check his messages.

“My phone was ringing awhile ago but I couldn’t reach it.”

Dean checks his missed calls and there is one from Bobby. “Damn, must not have been any reception in the sewer tunnels,” he listens to the message.

Bobby’s voice comes through the phone. “Dean, I found a spell to undo the vampire effects but if Sam fed, it’s too late. Call me.”

 

Dean quickly calls Bobby; he’s holding the phone to his ear when he turns to Sam. “Bobby’s found a spell to undo the vampirism. It’s all going to be over soon Sam, just hang on.”

When Bobby answers he tells Dean that he needs the blood of the vampire that turned Sam. “No, no, no,” he panics. “Not the blood of the vampire that turned him.” his panic quickly turns in to fear and disappointment.

“That’s the main ingredient to the only known cure,” Bobby insists.

“Bobby, I can’t, I cut off its head and then burned it just to make sure it was dead,” he’s rubbing the back of his neck as tears fill the edges of his eyes. “There has to be another way.”

“I’m sorry son but there isn’t. This is the only known cure and it hasn’t been used in God knows how long. The only reference to it is some old handwritten ledgers dated in the 1800’s.”

Dean falls to his knees and starts to cry, his voice is broken as his lip quivers. “I can’t save him.”

“I wish I had another answer for you but if you want me to come be with you, I’ll be there in a heartbeat son,” Bobby’s voice cracks as tears fill his eyes.

He takes a deep breath and snorts in hard; he wipes his eyes with back of his free hand and stands up. “No, he’s my brother, I’ll take care of it,” he doesn’t wait for Bobby to answer he just ends the conversation with that statement.

Sam’s sitting on the floor staring up at Dean. “Are you going to let me loose or do I have to stay chained up like this forever,” he shakes his hands and rattles his chains.

Dean only stares down at him with a blank stare. “I don’t know yet,” he says and walks into the bathroom.

“Asshole,” Sam yells as he tugs at the chains. He’s starving and Dean is giving him every reason to eat him.

Dean stares at himself in the mirror, he’s fighting back the tears he wants to shed but can’t. He knows what he has to do but he can’t bring himself to do it. He rationalizes it with every hunters rule. “He’s a monster, he isn’t human, he’ll kill people, he’s evil,” he keeps reciting it over and over as he tries to forgive himself for even thinking of killing Sam. “My job is to watch out for him not kill him,” he’s torn apart inside.

When he emerges from the bathroom he pulls the heavy blade from his duffle and stands over Sam who is looking up at him with a smirk. “It has to be this way Sammy,” he doesn’t know what else to say to him.

“I’d say its okay Dean but we both know I don’t mean it,” Sam just stares at him without expression.

“Damn it Sam, you’re a monster,” he’s rationalizing it again but his hand starts to shake.

Sam notices his hand shaking and uses it to his advantage. “At least let me stand up like a man when you take me down,” he struggles to stand up but the chains hold him down.

“You said it Sam, you don’t want to die, what’s to keep you from fighting me,” Dean swallows hard as he makes his grip tighter on the knife handle.

“I love you Dean and yeah maybe I am a monster and I don’t want to die but even I know what’s right from wrong. No matter how much I want to feed, how hungry I get, I have become the very thing we hunt,” he swallows hard and looks down at the floor, at first he’s pretending to give in to his fate, willing to fight Dean to the end but then he realizes this is the only way to kill the monster he could become.

Dean leans forward and undoes his chains without saying a word. When Sam stands he rubs his wrists and cracks his neck. His eyes are ice blue now, barely a glimmer of Sam’s natural hazel, none of Sam’s soul left inside of them. Dean can’t help but stare into them something he would never do if it were any other vampire but his brother.

“Well, Dean,” Sam says as he’s cocking his head to the side and exposing his neck in a submissive offering, he closes his eyes and waits for the strike.

Lifting the blade and holding it angled in the right position Dean holds the blade still as he watches Sam. His hand trembles again and he drops the blade to the floor.

The sound of the blade hitting the carpet echoes in Sam’s ears and he pays closer attention to Dean’s heart rate, it’s racing faster than if he ran a marathon. He opens his eyes and looks at Dean. “Aren’t you,” he’s cut off by Dean’s mouth covering his, that familiar taste, feel of warm flesh on his makes him lose all control.

Dean’s on him, kissing him with a brutal need that could bruise their lips. Sam feels the same yet different, his arms are stronger, and his kiss more purposeful, he pulls away and looks into Sam’s eyes, there is wonder and surprise in their new inhuman gaze. “I can’t kill you,” he blurts out. “I still love you. I need you, want you and couldn’t live without you,” he recognizes his selfishness in the words but he also remembers when Sam told him how hard it was to go on living without him not so long ago.

Sam grabs him by the collar; the sound of Dean’s blood coursing through him sends Sam into a frenzy of desire and hunger. His fangs fully appear for the first time and fill his mouth. It’s frightening to him as his senses go even more heightened. Not only can he smell Dean’s blood but just the taste of his saliva on his lips makes him want to devour him completely, it’s an animalistic lust.

Stepping back with surprise, Dean fearfully pulls away. “Sammy,” he’s stunned by the transformation.

He closes his eyes and gains some control when he sees Dean’s fear. “I’m so fucking hungry,” he swallows hard with the words.

“Sammy if you feed,” he can’t finish the sentence, _then it’s for real_.

“I know but, if you can’t save me and you won’t kill me, I need to eat,” he doesn’t like saying it but it’s true.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Dean makes a split second decision to let Sam feed from him. He picks up the blade and cuts his hand, the blood rises to the surface and before he can offer it to Sam he’s on his knees with his face buried in Dean’s palm.

The blood fills his mouth; the warm copper taste is delicious and welcoming. It’s like nothing he’s ever tasted, even better than demon blood. He feels it surging through his body, the warmth flushing his cold skin and the burning itch at his wrists starts to go away. He keeps sucking, the blood flooding his senses as the entire world fades away to just the sound of Dean’s rapid heartbeat pounding in his ears.

The feeling of Sam’s mouth on his skin is tantalizing at first and his cock gets hard but then the slow loss of blood as Sam sucks at the bleeding wound starts to take its toll on Dean. It starts to hurt as Sam increases the suction drawing more blood out than seeps from the gash naturally. His arm goes numb and he can tell Sam is ravenous. He pulls his hand trying to break free from Sam’s grip but he only grips tighter like a greedy child suckling at its mother’s tit. He’s panicking because he knows if he can’t get Sam to control himself he’ll bleed him dry.

“Sammy, Sam, STOP!” he screams as he pulls hard against Sam’s urgent grasp.

Sam can hear him but he can’t stop, he can’t make himself take control and stop. He’s in the fevered throws of animalistic hunger. He’s grunting and making inhuman noises as he feeds.

Dean pulls hard and shoves at Sam’s head. “Fucking stop it!” he yells again as his hand breaks free. He recoils and climbs up on the bed; he stares down at Sam who is panting, a red circle of blood around his mouth. His eyes are feral, ice blue with a yellow ring around them.

He’s stunned but glad to be free of Dean’s wound; he licks his lips tasting the leftovers clinging to his mouth. “Dean, I’m sorry,” he quickly climbs up on the bed and crawls over Dean’s body. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand swiping away any trace of blood.

“You lost control Sam,” Dean’s pushes against the headboard, trapped by Sam’s long body as he clutches his hand with the hem of the sheet to stop the blood flow.

Sam’s confused; he’s excited and sexually aroused. “I couldn’t help it,” he says in a low sensual tone as he moves closer to Dean’s mouth.

The feeling of Sam’s body against his is both scary and sexual, Dean’s cock is pressing hard in his jeans as Sam presses his groin down on his cock. He’s face to face with Sam, his eyes staring directly into his as he licks a wet line over his closed mouth. It’s hot and he wants to return the lick, so he does. He runs his tongue over Sam’s parted lips, his tongue slipping inside and touching the blunt teeth inside, Sam’s tongue darts out and laps over Dean’s sending shockwaves of pleasure through him. He gasps and reaches up to pull Sam even closer to him.

They are completely pressed together, their bodies writhing against each other, the hard press of cocks grinding through heavy denim as they kiss and nip at each others mouths, the sexual frenzy can’t be compared to anything they have shared before.

Sam’s fangs emerge slightly and he cuts Dean’s lip, the blood trickles out and he laps it up quickly. “Sorry,” he whispers quietly into Dean’s mouth.

Dean only moans in response as he moves down Sam’s jaw line to his neck and bites hard at the flesh. Sam moans with pleasure as he presses down and comes all over the inside of his jeans. Dean moans with the feeling of Sam pushing hard against him, then the wet spot seeps through to his cock, it pushes him over the edge and he comes, his body shuddering against Sam’s rigid force.

Sam collapses on top of Dean, his face buried in his neck, the taste of his salty sweat on his lips, and he licks them reveling in the taste of his brother. His senses are a thousand times better than ever and he enjoys every playful touch that Dean is giving him as he draws circles over his back. He could purr with contentment.

“What are we going to do about this,” he’s thinking about what happens next.

Dean stops making the circles on Sam’s back and lays his hand flat against it. “All we can do is play it by ear, your new senses could come in handy but you have to learn how to control everything.”

“What if I can’t,” he looks up into Dean’s eyes; he’s looking for his brother’s compassion.

“We won’t think about that tonight,” he kisses Sam on the forehead but worries about what he might have to do if he can’t control it. He’ll do whatever he has to, he thinks, even though he knows he’s lying to himself.

The End.


End file.
